


Solace Adversary

by oswined



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswined/pseuds/oswined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story under construction,do be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace Adversary

Although the very skeleton of this story has already been constructed there is still much work to do,I leave this here as a challenge to myself to finish what I started.

May you eager readers look forward to what comes ahead...


End file.
